


Love by the waterfall

by Chu_Ju



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Ju/pseuds/Chu_Ju
Summary: self-explanatory...





	

The life of the employees of a tea shop wasn't so hard, but it was hectic, plus the villagers of Kyoshi Island had still to get used to them, plus the shifts were crazy. This was their second date on Kyoshi island.

“Thank the spirits, it's sunday.” whispered Chu Ju excitedly. Zuko let a sigh of relief escape his lips.

“We deserve this.” he said and turned on his bed.

“Come on, lazy. You promised me a date for today.” teased Chu Ju, who was already dressed. Zuko tightly hugged his pillow, yawned and then released it. He sat up and stretched.

“It's already 10 o clock. We don't want them to spy on us, right ?” asked Chu Ju with a sweet and very cute smile. Zuko returned the smile and got up. He was shirtless as he got up from bed and Chu Ju marveled at his handsome body.

Soon enough he got dressed. They got a bag and got in a pair of body towels and then they headed out.

After some time the two of them were finally at the small waterfall. The bottom was clear. They could see the rocks of the bottom and the sunrays made the water glitter. Some trees were blocking parts of the lake to be exposed to the sunlight.

“Looks more dreamy than the first time we've been here.” said Chu Ju mesmerized.

“Mmm, indeed. Sun makes it look beautiful. Such a beautiful scenery.” he said also mystified by the beauty of the scenery before him.

“Shall we, my little flower ?” he asked with a tender and loving smile. Chu Ju blushed and soon she started kissing him tenderly on the lips. He slowly was undoing her clothes and tossing them gently aside. He noticed she was too shy to do anything, which was unlike their first time, so he decided to put her hands on his clothed chest. She started to undo his clothes too and leave them near them.

“She's probably shy because we are outside and we can easily get exposed.” said Zuko, but he didn't seem to care. Nobody seem to get deep into the forest to reach the pure and clear, small waterfall they had discovered.

Eventually they were both naked. Chu Ju slipped softly into the water, Zuko followed. Chu Ju's legs were long enough to her stand on her feet. The water was at first to her bosom, but the closer they were getting to the waterfall, they were flat rocks like steps and the water was finally getting to their waist. They let their hair get wet by the waterfall spray as a tiny rainbow was caused out of the waterfall spray and the sunrays and the two of them were kissing each other mesmerized without a care in the world.

“I love you, Zuko.” whispered sensually Chu Ju in his ear. He gently let a bite on her one breast as he was caressing the other. Eventually he put her nipple in his mouth and sucked gently.

“Mmm.” purred Chu Ju only for her purr to be followed by a short, low-pitch moan.

Zuko then started caressing her sensitive folds, she wanted to please him too so she decided to start massaging his erect penis. She motioned her hand up and down up and down and he felt something leaking. He was sure it was precum. He softly penetrated Chu Ju with a finger to get her ready besides that would be their 3rd time and they still had to be careful, for Zuko that wouldn't be his third, he had experience with that young woman, Raven, while he was chasing the avatar.

Then he inserted a second finger into Chu Ju, she let a small moan, slightly louder than the previous one escape her lips. She started placing kissing on the perfect, alabaster skin of his neck. Not leaving behind bites unlike him. He wanted to show that she was his, even though what they were doing was mostly motivated by love.

“Mmm....Zuko. I want more of you.” moaned Chu Ju to Zuko. He smirked. He claimed her mouth and then he pulled off his fingers to insert his penis. Chu Ju let a sigh or relief as her wet, yet burning core was becoming full of what she craved the most. Her boyfriend. And he was surrounded by his girlfriend. They were kissing intensely in their mouths, their tongues were massaging one another in rhythm with their love-making. Zuko was thrusting at first in a slow pace while caressing Chu Ju's supple breasts. They may weren't the largest, but they were soft to the touch and silky smooth to the feel. He tugged his fingers to her hair and pushed her closer to himself to kiss her more passionately. He was thrusting into her in more speed. Chu Ju broke the kiss for a fast breath and a deep, breathy moan, in the meantime Zuko gave her one more lovebite to the neck. Chu Ju was too aroused to think about how to hide the lovebites and thus just moaned more at the intense feeling. Zuko felt that she was close to her orgasm by feeling her contractions around him manhood. It was as if she was squeezing his juice out, it didn't take more for him to spill all of his seed in her and they both screamed their orgasms.

The two of them looked deep into each other's eyes and kissed an afterglow kiss. Then they bathed carefully, got out of the lake and dried themselves with their towels, then they dressed up and headed back to where they were staying hand in hand.


End file.
